


я влюблен, я влюблен (и неважно, кто в курсе)

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caught in the Act, Don't copy to another site, Elf the movie references, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Men are idiots, Not copy to another site, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Story within a Story, Wakanda - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Непохоже, что эти двое планировали оказаться застигнутыми врасплох на королевской новогодней вечеринке в ванной комнате – с возбужденными членами, со следами спермы на спущенных штанах, и одними ярко-красными стрингами.– Слушайте, – говорит Стив. – Я могу все объяснить.





	я влюблен, я влюблен (и неважно, кто в курсе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm in love, i'm in love (and i don't care who knows it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975233) by [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg). 



> перевод сделан в подарок для Contess_Elskede на secret winter santa 18-19
> 
> бетинг madchester ❤❤❤
> 
> * Hayi – нет
> 
> * Eish – сленг, выражение неверия, отрицания
> 
> * Uxolo andivanga – извините

– Hayi!!* – кто-то восклицает в панике.

Стив отталкивает Баки и в смущении поворачивается к двери туалетной комнаты. Черт, это Зури, и он в шоке. В ужасе. Возможно, близок к инсульту.

Его обходит Т`Чалла, который сразу стонет:  
– Eish*.

Ну и видимо, на этой "вечеринке" слишком мало гостей, поэтому следом втискивается Сэм.  
– О мой Бог, какого хрена?

Баки закрывает лицо рукой, но сразу сожалеет об этом. Выражение лица Стива бесценно.

Непохоже, что эти двое планировали оказаться застигнутыми врасплох на королевской новогодней вечеринке в ванной комнате – с возбужденными членами, со следами спермы на спущенных штанах, и одними ярко-красными стрингами.

– Слушайте, – говорит Стив, – я могу все объяснить.

* * *

Понимаете, Баки любит кино. Особенно комедии.

Стив подумал, что после крио и интенсивной восстановительной терапии просмотр фильмов даст им немного спокойного времени. Не говоря уже о том, сколько дерьмовых фильмов они пропустили за эти годы. Так что когда киносеансы стали регулярными, в доме их смотрели все вместе. Никто не хотел задумываться о том, что вся их компания вне закона, а фильмы прекрасно отвлекали.

Быть может, Стиву стоило обратить внимание на еще одно последствие этой традиции – как Баки расслаблялся рядом с ним. С каждой неделей тот был все ближе к Стиву. К разгару рождественского сезона он смотрел кино, сидя едва ли не на коленях у Стива. И это... ну, не было проблемой.

* * *

– Стив, – шипит Баки.

– Что? – огрызается Стив. Он ведь пытается все объяснить.

– Ты бы спрятал свой член, – недовольно говорит Баки.

Слушатели у двери согласно бормочут.

Словно до этого Стив недостаточно краснел. Он прячет себя и откашливается:  
– Uxolo andivanga*.

* * *

Пока они скрывались в Ваканде, то не обращали на праздники особого внимания. Поэтому Рождество здесь решили отметить с меньшим размахом, чем в Штатах. Ванда была еврейкой, но не соблюдала традиции, Клинт и Скотт тосковали по детям, а для Баки и Стива самым лучшим подарком по-прежнему оставались апельсины. Сэм был единственным в их группе, кто отнесся к празднику серьезно.

– Новое правило, – сказал он первого декабря, – в этом месяце смотрим только праздничные фильмы.

Не застонал только Баки. Потому что, ну, фильмы. Фильмы – это потрясающе.

"Эльф" стоял первым в списке только из-за того, что, когда Сэм спросил, какие фильмы они должны посмотреть, Скотт сказал:  
– Только не "Эльф".

Это был хороший, прекрасный фильм, который мог оставить приятные воспоминания, если бы Баки не полюбил его. Он смотрел его каждый день, после любого фильма, и заставлял Стива смотреть вместе с ним, так плотно прижавшись к правому боку, словно был создан, чтобы помещаться там. Поэтому Стив смирился с фильмом, несмотря на то, что преодолел личный порог терпимости к Уиллу Фаррелу уже на пятый день.

Он думал, что в какой-то момент эта одержимость ослабнет, но увы. Даже в те дни, когда они смотрели другие фильмы – Стиву нравился "Эта замечательная жизнь", заткнись, Сэм, это классика, – Баки все равно смотрел "Эльфа". В конце концов Стив не выдержал и спросил:  
– Да что такого в этом фильме?

Баки пожал плечами, упершись подбородком в его грудь.  
– Он заставляет меня поверить, хотя бы ненадолго, что Санта может быть настоящим.

Стив прищурился:  
– Санты не существует, Бак.

– Ты не можешь этого знать.

Взгляд Баки объяснил ему все. Стив сражался с инопланетной армией. Тусовался с полубогом. Ванда из своих пальцев выпускала какую-то волшебную хрень. И Баки, и сам Стив были заморожены и возвращены к жизни.  
– Ты прав, а я нет, – прошептал он и поцеловал Баки в макушку.

И сразу замер. Он не знал, что заставило его так поступить, но, черт, сделанного не вернуть. Этот жест был похож на что-то обычное и естественное для них. Они любили друг друга, безусловно, всегда любили, и не каждая такая мелочь должна казаться гейской. Парни определенно целуют своих друзей. Наверное.

– Ты промахнулся, – сказал Баки и улыбнулся.

Ладно, Баки определенно слишком много раз смотрел этот чертов фильм. И все же... это было немного по-гейски.

* * *

– Сэм, ты что делаешь?

Сэм расстегивает штаны и идет к писсуару. Что может быть очевиднее.  
– Честно говоря, это более длинная история, чем я ожидал, поэтому мне надо отлить.

– Отличный план, – Зури следует за ним к мраморным тронам.

Т`Чалла пожимает плечами и присоединяется к ним, но не раньше, чем подмигнуть Стиву.  
– Не завидуй, мой друг.

– У меня суперсыворотка, – огрызается Стив.

– Да, – говорит Баки, а затем запоздало добавляет: – а мне надо помыть руки.

* * *

Никаких подарков. Это правило уже установил Клинт. Потому что, честно говоря, все хотели быть беспристрастными, но у всех были свои любимчики в доме. И Скотт не входил в их число.

Так что же сделал Стив? Он подготовил подарки Баки и Сэму. Любимчики.

Вручить его Сэму было просто:  
– Хей, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Ничего особенного, мелочь. Подумал, тебе понравится.

Беспроводные наушники, как те, что были у него дома. Сэм обнял его, обвиняя в том, что Стив всегда нарушал правила, и они разошлись. Проще простого.

По какой-то причине вручить подарок Баки он решил за закрытыми дверьми. И подарок был не только у Стива.

Они оба сидели на кровати Баки, каждый со своей коробкой. Когда Баки вытащил кашемировое одеяло, Стив не смог понять, волновался он или переживал.

– Мне кажется, ты легко замерзаешь? Если тебе не нравится...

– Шутишь? – Баки потерся щекой о кашемировую ткань, подергал пальцами кисточки, висящие по краям. Он всегда был очень тактильным, тем более сейчас, когда все его чувства были усилены.

– Мне нравится подарок, он слишком хорош. А у меня...

– Для кого-то особенного? – Стив вслух прочитал надпись на карточке. Баки заметно нервничал, пока Стив не открыл коробку и не начал истерически смеяться. Он вытащил красные бархатные стринги, отделанные перьями. И не мог прекратить смеяться. Опять этот чертов “Эльф”.

– Понял, да? – усмехнулся Баки.

– Конечно, понял, я видел этот фильм всего лишь двадцать четыре, нет, двадцать пять раз.

Баки кивнул.  
– И каждый раз ты смеешься, так что...

Смех Стива превратился во вздох. Правда? Может быть.

– Ну, красный скорее твой цвет, – сказал он, бросая нижнее белье Баки на колени.

– Думаешь? – тот поиграл с перьями.

Потом Стив понял, что ляпнул. Честное слово – он был самым бесчувственным придурком на планете. Теперь красный стал его цветом, точнее, цветом его лица.

– Черт, я не пытался назвать тебя коммунистом! Я просто имел ввиду, что ты часто в красном. Но не кровь... красный. Нет. Да блин...

Что, черт возьми, с ним не так?

– Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? – Баки недоверчиво прищурился.

Стив застонал:  
– Я идиот?

– Ну, это-то понятно, – Баки прижал белье к себе, выпячивая грудь и красуясь собой. – Думаю, да, красный – мой цвет.

Кровь схлынула с лица Стива. Он был очень смущен и, возможно, несколько возбужден. Баки потер стрингами щеку и подбородок и тихо засмеялся, когда перья пощекотали его нос.

Окей, Стив тут оказался в максимально гейской ситуации и к тому же немного возбудился. Тревога, код красный. Он на самом деле был немного ошеломлен. В голове роилось много мыслей - в основном о том, как Баки наденет эти стринги, пока тот прижимал их к лицу.

– Мне надо... – Стив запнулся и вскочил на ноги. – Веселого Рождества.

И чудом вспомнил открыть дверь вместо того, чтобы как обычно врезаться в нее.

* * *

Баки прижимает руку к груди Стива:  
– Без обид, приятель, ты знаешь, я люблю тебя. Но я уверен, что ребята просто хотели услышать объяснение, почему мы дрочили другу другу в туалете во время шикарной новогодней вечеринки.

– Я уверен, что даже не спрашивал про это, – говорит Т`Чалла.

– И, если вы позволите, то я замечу, – добавляет Сэм, – что никто не удивлен этому факту. Единственный шокирующий момент – это место и стринги.

Зури вздыхает:  
– Если быть честными, то мне на самом деле все равно.

– Тогда почему вы здесь? – раздраженно спрашивает Стив. И неловко поправляет брюки.

– Камеры засняли, как ты, – Т`Чалла указывает на Стива, – толкнул Барнса в стену, а затем ты, – Т`Чалла переводит палец на Баки, – поволок его прочь. И вы исчезли.

– А моя терапия не закончена, понятно, – Баки небрежно отмахивается рукой.

Стив извиняюще улыбается:  
– Уверяю, все очень безобидно.

– Да, если придерживаться его сопливо-поверхностной версии, то возможно, – пробурчал Баки. – Но эта история совсем о другом.

* * *

Стив Роджерс был настолько слеп, что это причиняло Баки буквально физическую боль. А учитывая его чрезвычайно высокий болевой порог, это о многом говорило.

– Сээээээм, – заскулил Баки, – что мне делать с твоим другом?

Сэм передал ему стакан апельсинового сока.  
– О, так теперь он _мой_ друг?

– Пока он ведет себя как идиот, то да, твой. Я заберу его, когда он вытащит голову из задницы.

– Давай мы не будем говорить о ваших задницах? Все равно вы еще не дошли до этого этапа, – Сэм скрестил руки на груди. – Честно говоря, я не понимаю, как он не заметил ни одного из твоих намеков.

– Ну это же Стив, – буркнул Баки. – Он видит вещи, которых нет, и упускает все, что прямо перед ним.

– Тебя.

– Я еще в сороковых пытался буквально залезть в его подштанники. Бога ради, я спросил оставит ли он свой "костюм"! И поверь, это была самая гетеросексуальная вещь, что я делал по отношению к нему за последние лет семьдесят.

Сэм задумчиво склонил голову.  
– А ты рассматривал возможность того, что он просто не заинтересован в тебе? В этом смысле. Очевидно, что его любовь к тебе граничит с саморазрушением, но, может, она платоническая? Возможно.

Это было бы вероятно, если бы Баки не знал некоторых вещей. Для начала Стив краснел и мило улыбался, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза более двух секунд. Плюс тот совершенно очевидный стояк, когда они шутили про нижнее белье. Пульс Стива в покое составлял тридцать пять ударов в минуту, но когда Баки опускал голову ему на грудь, то поднимался до сорока пяти. Шестьдесят, когда Баки клал руку на живот. Не то чтобы Баки был одержимым фриком, специально считающим пульс – он же не виноват, что слух ему тоже улучшили.

– Нет, – Баки покачал головой. – Это исключено.

– Ладно, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Тебе просто нужно быть смелее. Может быть, использовать реальные слова, чтобы выразить чувства и все такое. Я слышал, время от времени это срабатывает.

Сэм был полным засранцем. Но умным засранцем.

И вот так Баки решил стать смелым. По какой-то причине кучку скрывающихся супергероев пригласили на частную королевскую новогоднюю вечеринку, где Баки и решил пойти ва-банк. Он заручился помощью Ванды, и они подобрали костюм насыщенного темно-синего цвета, галстук в тон и белоснежную рубашку. Ванда подровняла ему бороду и собрала на затылке волосы в конский хвост. Единственное, с чем ему не нужна была ее помощь – это выбор нижнего белья. Красные бархатные стринги. Они были мягкие, но очень тугие, и если и этот намек не сработает на твердолобом Стиве, то Баки точно погибнет из-за пережатых яиц.

Но даже если ему и суждено было погибнуть этой ночью, выражение лица Стива, когда он вышел из своей спальни, стоило затраченных усилий. Он выглядел как чертов мультяшный персонаж, у которого глаза уже в коридоре, а ноги еще на кухне. Баки кивнул на костюм Стива.

– Хорошо выглядишь, – проговорил он, словно был пиздецки спокоен и уверен в себе.

Да ладно. Он погибал. Смерть от стояка.

– Ты, – Стив откашлялся, – тоже.

Если оглядываться назад, то Баки стоило сказать о своем выборе нижнего белья еще тогда, и они бы просто пропустили вечеринку и оторвались на диване, или на кровати, или в своей собственной ванной комнате. Вместо этого они пошли на праздник, ели, пили и общались с остальными до тех пор, пока Баки не подошел к Стиву, протягивая бокал шампанского. Они с минуту смотрели, как Сэм танцует с Шури, пока Баки не произнес небрежно:

– Я надел красные бархатные стринги.

Стив поперхнулся шампанским и пробормотал:  
– Ты что?

И так как Барнс был чертовым засранцем, то он просто повернулся к Стиву с дьявольским блеском в глазах:  
– Хочешь посмотреть?

К чести Стива, он спокойно поставил бокал с шампанским на стол, прежде чем на глазах у всех схватить Баки и впечатать того в стену.  
– Ты что творишь?

Баки усмехнулся, не сопротивляясь хватке Стива на руке и талии.  
– Стив. Да ладно, Стив. Ты точно знаешь, что я делаю, просто слишком упрям, чтобы это признать.

– Окей, – тот моргнул, кивая, как будто все вдруг обрело смысл. – Но зачем?

– Затем, что ты идиот, – Баки дернулся в захвате Стива ровно настолько, чтобы соприкоснуться бедрами. – Сейчас уже не сороковые. Хотя у меня в голове намешано всякого, я все еще могу вспомнить нас, мои чувства и желания. И я устал ждать, пока ты поймешь, что тоже этого хочешь.

Стив смотрел на него, словно в голове прокручивал всю свою жизнь. Баки надеялся, что тот пропустит плохие моменты, и пришел к выводу, что, возможно, Стив так и сделал, когда почувствовал своим бедром довольно жесткий толчок стояком.

– Я хочу это увидеть.

– Да, хочешь, – возбужденно сказал Баки. Он схватил Стива за запястье, оттолкнулся от стены и поволок через бальный зал, пока не нашел туалет. Кладовка была бы лучше, но да ладно, неважно, здесь они тоже смогут уединиться. И ему очень нужно было получить на себе стивову руку/рот/что-нибудь как можно скорее.

Ну или по крайней мере таков был план, пока они не оказались за закрытыми дверьми и Стив не обрушился на него со всей целеустремленностью Капитана Америки. Он толкнул Баки в открытую кабинку, вжался своим членом в его, твою ж мать, и мозг Баки закоротило. Но дверца, чертова дверца не закрывалась.

– Почему дверь не закрывается, – проскулил Стив.

– Потому что мы чертовски огромны, Стив, как ты все время забываешь об этом?

Стив схватил Баки за галстук и вытащил из кабинки. Баки пятился спиной, пока задницей не уперся в мраморную столешницу, не просматриваемую от двери.

– Отлично, – сказал он, запрыгивая на нее.

– Это пеленальный столик.

– Ох! – Баки немедленно спрыгнул. Жизнь просто… никогда не идет как надо, честно.

– Баки... – Стив вздохнул, а потом поцеловал его, удерживая руками лицо, языком вылизывая рот, зубами прикусывая нижнюю губу. 1942-й. Тогда Баки в последний раз целовал кого-то, и уж точно тогда не было ничего подобного.

– Господи, – выдохнул он. Когда, блядь, Стив научился целоваться?

– Нет, просто Стив, – игриво поправил этот придурок. – И я должен был сделать это давным-давно.

– Даже не думай, – нахмурился Баки, пытаясь грозно посмотреть, когда Стив потянулся к его хвосту. – Не прикасайся, целая вечность ушла, чтобы...

В ответ на это Стив, конечно же, распустил ему волосы – ясное дело – потому что он всегда был и будет маленьким засранцем. Но это было мило и даже нежно, когда он запустил свои пальцы в волнистые локоны Баки. Он осторожно потянул, приближаясь губами к подбородку Баки.

– Я все еще хочу увидеть стринги.

Баки захныкал, что прозвучало слишком жалко от кого-то вроде него, и замешкался со штанами. Что ж, это был как раз тот случай, когда наличие обеих рук было бы крайне кстати. Благодарности Старку.

– Поможешь?

Паника мелькнула в глазах Стива, но только на секунду.  
– Да, – сказал он, проводя руками по груди Баки до пояса. – Конечно, я разберусь.

Последнее, чего ожидал Баки, – того, что Стив опустится на колени. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы простить этого слепого идиота за то, что не заметил, как он варился в чертовой любви с того момента, как ударил его в плечо и назвал придурком.

* * *

– Эй, эй, эй, эй, и это мою версию ты называешь слащавой? – прерывает Стив. – Ты влюблен в меня?

Сэм съеживается:  
– Можно я пойду? Думаю, я и сам могу все представить.

– Ага, – говорит Т`Чалла, – я боюсь, что сейчас начнется порнография.

Стив подмигивает:  
– Точно, я сделал то, что видел однажды в порно, – говорит он так, будто чертовски горд.

– Заткнитесь все, – огрызается Баки. – Мы почти кон… кхм. Закончили.

* * *

Стив расстегнул брюки Баки и сразу покраснел, мельком заметив красные перья. Баки застыл как изваяние, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в мраморную столешницу. Он только собрался спросить, нравится ли Стиву белье, когда тот спустил брюки ниже и прижался лицом к бархату. Его горячее дыхание лишило Баки дара речи.

Разговоры? Может, позже. Пока рот Стива прижимался к выпуклости в трусах Баки, губами исследуя контуры члена, Баки мог лишь наблюдать, как его член бесконтрольно дергался, утыкаясь то в щеку, то в нос, то в губы Стива. Баки хотел только одного - вернуться к себе, раздеться и трахнуть этот рот.

– Бак? – Стив оторвался, сжимая себя в штанах.

– Грхм? – да, он до сих пор не мог говорить.

– Может, нам вернуться к себе?

– Угу, – Баки кивнул, протягивая руку к Стиву. Теперь, когда рот Стива был не так близко к его члену, Баки мог найти слово-другое. – После.

– После? – Стив усмехнулся, вставая. Он скользнул рукой в стринги, обхватывая длинными пальцами член Баки и сжимая. – После чего?

Тот застонал:  
– О боже! – и дернул Стива за ремень. – Какого хрена, я думал, это я тебя соблазняю?

– Извини, я беру контроль в свои руки, – засмеялся Стив. Он расстегнул свои штаны и направил туда руку Баки.

Это было слишком. Мозг Баки не мог определиться, следует ли сосредоточиться на руке Стива на своем члене, или на своей руке на члене Стива, или на том, как туго облегают стринги его яйца, которые, на удивление, чувствовали себя прекрасно.

– Это хорошо, – пробормотал он, – продолжай.

Стив удивленно поднял брови:  
– Окей.

Затем он пальцами потянул Баки за волосы, дернул и грубого поцеловал. И этого было достаточно, чтобы тот застонал и кончил, пачкая брюки и нижнее белье. Баки очень рассчитывал, что костюм ему возвращать не придется.

– Вау, – выдохнул он, лениво ухмыляясь, – твоя очередь.

– Все еще не против, что главный – я? – голос Стива был более хриплый и дрожащий, чем несколькими минутами ранее. Баки кивнул, потому что, блядь, да, черт возьми, он был совершенно не против.

Стив осторожно вытащил из своих штанов руку Баки и стер ею сперму с тела Баки и с его нижнего белья. Тот с любопытством наблюдал, пока не очнулся, почувствовав член Стива в своей руке. Ох. Ладненько.

– Да ты развратник, – поддразнил Баки, дроча Стиву быстрее, чем раньше.

– Да, – Стив запнулся, – я... да.

– Нет, серьезно, я впечатлен. Хочу уже поскорее выяснить, насколько ты озабоченный, – учитывая, сколько долгих лет он был лишен эмоций, привязанности и прикосновений, Баки был согласен на все.

Чужой напор, видимо, делал Стива смелее, потому что он поцеловал Баки и прошептал:  
– Поторопись и заставь меня кончить, чтобы мы могли это выяснить.

Какого черта, Стив что, всегда был таким? Баки целовал его в челюсть, кусал за шею и жестко дрочил, пока Стив не закричал, кончив ему на руку.  
– Баки, я…

* * *

Три пары карих глаз смотрят на Баки.

– Что? В этот момент пришли вы.

– Костюм возвращать не надо, – подает голос Т`Чалла.

Сэм переводит взгляд на Стива и довольно хмыкает.

Тот засовывает руки в карманы и неловко пожимает плечами.  
– Что?

– Ты собирался сказать "Я.."

– Нет, не собирался!

Баки театрально вздыхает.  
– Ты собирался сказать, что любишь меня! Ты, чертов тупица!

Зури хмурится, пока Баки и Стив спорят о том, любят они друг друга или нет.  
– Не могу поверить, что мне приходится это слушать. Что с американцами не так?

– Не знаю, – смеется Т`Чалла. – Но подумай – они многое пережили. Вместе. По отдельности. Это вроде как мило.

– Хм, – Зури наклоняет голову, позволяя крошечной улыбке коснуться губ. – Скорее всего.


End file.
